


Masquerade

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of smut, Possessive Jeyne Westerling, Robb Stark is King in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Robb loves to dance with his wife, and is loathe to relinquish her to other partners.Jeyne feels the same way about him.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [procellous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/gifts).



Music filled the room, cresting and falling like waves upon a shore, and Robb smiled.

He had not thought that he would ever smile so brightly again, not after hearing news of his father’s death, not after finding out about the planned betrayal of his bannermen and allies. And yet the smile was there.

And it was all thanks to the woman he currently held in his arms.

“You look as if you are enjoying yourself,” Jeyne said with a smile of her own.

Robb span her, “How could I not? You spent so long planning this, how could I not love it?”

Jeyne blushed behind her doe mask, and Robb thought she was easily the most beautiful woman in the room.

“You flatterer.”

“It is not flattery if it is true.”

And it was, Jeyne had spent a long time planning a masquerade to celebrate the anniversary of their victory. 

He spun her around once more, and quite scandalously dipped her until her long, loose hair almost brushed the floor.

He ignored the gasps of horror around him at the move, and pressed a kiss to her smiling lips just as the music finished.

“Unfortunately, dear one, I fear we must dance with others.” Jeyne sighed, brushing her fingers down the small part of his cheek not covered by his mask. “Else we are liable to cause some great insult.”

Once again his sweet wife was right, he would have to dance with people other than her. It was a travesty. An outrage. 

It was an unfortunate part of being a king who did not want to be shouted at by his sister for snubbing an ally.

He could already feel his sister’s glare as he lingered with his wife, her reminder that he should do his duty as king, just as she endured the leers of the lords she danced with. It was fair enough, he supposed, and he knew he would be able to spin Jeyne around the dance floor again that evening should they both so desire it. 

A lady stepped into the place where Jeyne had been, and Robb almost felt as if the gods - or perhaps his siblings - were laughing at him.

“Lady Tully.” Robb bowed to his aunt by marriage, “You look radiant.”

Roslin Tully’s cheeks pinked beneath her scaled mask, and she curtsied back to him.

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

She took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her in a Riverlands dance. It was one that Robb had been taught by his mother, one that he had fond memories of learning in the Great Hall, of the love on his parents’ faces as they demonstrated it to him and his siblings.

“How are you enjoying your trip to the North, my lady?” Robb asked, as courteously as he was able while feeling Jeyne’s eyes on his back.

“It is cold, Your Grace.” Roslin said carefully, “Colder than I thought it could ever be.”

An unkind thought entered Robb’s head at her words, an unkind wondering as to why his mother had ever thought that Roslin would make a suitable Stark bride, let alone Queen in the North. 

He kept glancing over to Jeyne as he danced with Roslin, and the spark of jealousy in her eyes made a heat start to pool in his belly. 

It was a heat that was rewarded as the dance came to an end and Jeyne approached he and his partner.

“Excuse me, Lady Tully, but I fear I must steal my husband for a moment.” Jeyne said, all sweetness and smiles. 

Jeyne grabbed his hand, and dashed out of the Great Hall, dragging him along behind her. Her giggles filled the air, and Robb could not help but join in with such a joyous sound.

She stopped, a few corridors away, close enough that the music still chimed through the air, but far enough that they were incredibly unlikely to be stumbled upon.

“Sansa will kill us.” Robb grinned, “There will be a new Queen on the throne by morning, you mark my words.”

“Well,” Jeyne said with a wicked tilt to her lips, “Let’s make these last hours count then.”

Her hand slipped down the front of his breeches, and suddenly Robb cared even less about the scandal of them leaving. 

She pushed him into the wall with her body, and her other hand reached up to loosen the laces of his doublet, allowing her to reach the skin of his neck with her mouth.

Robb let out a long, drawn out moan as she started biting at his neck, leaving a mark that was sure to be just too high to be covered by his collar. She was staking her claim for all to see and it felt so good.

“You’re going to walk back in there,” Jeyne said hotly, “With my claim on your skin, with your spend painting the inside of your breeches, and everyone will know who you belong to.”

Robb gasped at her words, and then again as her hand around his cock started to move. 

“Do you know what it did to me, to see you holding another woman? To see your arms around her, to know that in some other world you would have been hers instead of mine?” Each of her words was punctuated by a movement of her hand and a nip to his neck, and Robb could feel the pleasure building.

“I-I’m only yours!” He moaned, “Please, Jeyne!”

“Do you want to come, my love? Do you want to spill inside your breeches like a green boy on his first visit to a brothel?” Jeyne leaned even closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Then come, my love.”

Robb had no choice but to obey.

When he came down from the high of his organism it was to find himself slumped in Jeyne’s arms, a sweet smile on her face. 

“Can I?” He reached for her gown to return the favour, but Jeyne batted his hands away.

“Not now. You can make up for it later, put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

Robb shivered at the thought, already looking forward to the end of the ball when he could do as she asked. He pressed a kiss to her lips, a promise of what was to come. 

“I love you.” Robb breathed against her lips, “My beautiful queen.”

Jeyne smiled, “I love you too, my handsome king. Now come, Sansa truly will kill us if we stay out much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
